Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
Web content providers, such as news sites, blog hosts, or event listing sites, in addition to providing content items, may include “action links” with the content items. An action link may be thought of as an invitation to act on, such as by sharing, the content item. Typically, the action link for a content item is shown visually near the content item. The action link could be an invitation to, for example, submit the content item to a news aggregator, e-mail the content item to an e-mail destination, add an entry to the user's online calendar, or write a review about the content item.
Action links are typically used to drive content to a host site (i.e., the site providing the content items) by making it easy for readers to disseminate links to the hosted content items. A blog hosting site may, for example, provide action links next to blog posts. When a user selects the action link, the user may be taken to a service referenced by the action link, which may allow the user to submit the content item to the service. Unfortunately, the action links provided by a particular hosting site may refer to services in which the user is not interested.